combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Standardising MYST-ABC pages
The Issue As you guys may know, the MYST-ABC pages are a complete disaster. There is no uniform format and everything has been lazily plagiarized, e.g. Juliet, Alpha and Hotel. Also, my recent patrol on the pages has shown that some pages have their contents list completely wrong (MYST-India and Charlie, anyone?). My Solution To resolve this issue, i propose a standard format used for every MYST-ABC page. The format i suggest to be used is the one used for the MYST-Alpha page. This includes *'The use of the Infobox Template', looking like the one to the right: *'EDIT: Due to opposing votes and template consistency, the Item Template will be used instead of the Infobox Template.' *'Introduction subheading': The MYST-(insert phase name here) is an NX Supply Crate released on MM/DD/YY. It is the successor of the MYST-(insert previous phase here) and the predecessor of the MYST-(insert next phase here). *'Contents subheading', with all weapons found in the crate listed in weapon categories, regardless of Standard of Rare. Rares are to be listed at the top of their appropriate category list, in bold. ' NX-Rares are in bold. ' is to be written immediately after the 'Contents' subheading. Any new weapon introduced in the MYST crate is to have '*NEW*' beside it. Any weapon with a chance of permanent is to have 'of permanent' beside it, after '*NEW*' (if present). EDIT: Any EPIC weapon is to have next to it, before *NEW* (if present). 'To clarify, the priority order will be 1. 2. '*NEW* 3. of permanent' ::E.g.: Contents (For visual purposes, this is heading 3. Use heading 2 on actual pages) ::''NX-Rares are in bold. Assault Rifles ::*'M417 SB' ::*'M14 Classic' of permanent ::*F2000 Tactical ::*AK-47 Gold-Plated Sniper Rifles ::*'TPG-1 Master *NEW*' of permanent ::*'Hawk's Dragunov SVDS' *NEW* of permanent ::*TRG-41 ::*M24A3 *'Trvia section', if required *'Media section', if required 07:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Votes EDIT: Due to altering the solution, previous votes will be obsolete and new votes will be required. Voting period: 20/1/13 - 4/2/13 UPDATE: Voting period ends 3 days from the timestamp to the right. 07:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Voting Period ended. 05:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) *You can cast your vote by adding , or under the appropriate section. * stands for: "I support every point of this request." If there is a small point you do not agree with while still accepting the majority of the request, please note that in a short sentence. *Please sign your vote with four '~' Support * 07:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) * -Muddapaka (talk) 07:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The pages need some serious work because they not only carry incorrect information, but also present it in an incongruous(and for the most part, confusing) manner. By standardizing these pages, we will be able to provide infomation in a fashion that is easy to access and understand as well as make it easier to edit and prevent vandalism. * 09:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) * EdwardHeartsU Strongly agree; some of these pages are unorganised, lacking proof-reading and full of grammar errors. I strongly agree that these pages need a re-write and proofread edits. The more organised the pages are, the easier it is for other people to read and understand the information. * I fully support this now. Soulblydd (talk) 09:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) * I support all the provisions presented to standardize the MYST cases, but I do think that (for organizational purposes) each case should be in the supply case's subpage. However, that's not necessary as there are no problems associated with it at the moment. 19:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Oppose *Weak Reasons in Discussion section. However, I agree that there are some cases that do not even bear something else than a linkless table and we should fix that. I support your ideas about the formatting of nx rares and new permanents as well. Soulblydd (talk) 09:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) * I feel that one page with subsections would fix this. Centralize this and it removes issues altogether. There is no need to complicate it to the point of setting up the entire page. 17:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Discussion *There are two points I do not agree with. 1st: I dont see a reason why we should use the infobox rather than the item template when we use the item template on every other supply case page (Hmmm, we still did not made a decision in this discussion). 2nd: Thats a small point, I would still create the Contents as h2. Soulblydd (talk) 09:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't understand what you're disagreeing with in your 2nd point. 09:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, forget the second point, I just misunderstood your explanation why you wrote the header in here as Contents . Everything fine with that, only the first point left. Soulblydd (talk) 09:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) *Another point: How do you want to mark NX Epics? Epic-File, "Epic" behind the name or subsection? Soulblydd (talk) 09:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) *Couldn't we just add all the cases to a single article and create subsections for each of them? We could re-direct the existing page names straight to the article for each individual crate's tab. And regarding the weapons that are new/perm, we could hide them from view as to not clutter the page until you click "show" to see them (for each section). -- ZeroExalted(Talk) • 14:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with you Zero, it makes more sense to have subsections. The amount of info on each page is minimal, and therefore, doesn't require separate pages. Also, please let me fix your signature so that it displays as a template instead of huge paragraphs of code. 17:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::If they were all on one page, would the weapons be hyperlinked more than once? 07:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I recommend putting the weapons into a table. Example: see Happy NeX-Mas Sale! --ILYx3 14:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads